tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Planning A Funeral
This is the sixth episode of Survivor: Turkey Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Survivor Smorgasbord Head-to-head eating contest. One at a time, the contestants must eat the item served to them quicker than their opponent to score a point. First to four wins. Reward: Have the merge take place on their beach Winner: Idir Story Night 15 Idir returns to camp and, instead of being in a happy mood, Gerda goes to Sam and demands an explanation for what she said at Tribal. Sam tells Gerda that she has been complaining about tiny things over the past few days and been passive aggressive in her speech. Gerda is offended, saying that Sam is lying to make her feel worse. Knowing it is not going anywhere, Sam leaves. Day 16 At Bazid, Baron wakes up early and starts his chores for the day. Max soon wakes up after him and joins him. The two have a small strategy session and agree that Lola is still the next to go, in order to keep their alliance in tact. Later, Nick, Lola, Jessi, and Barbie go off on their own. Nick tells Lola they are considering keeping her over Baron or Max if they go to Tribal. Lola is thrilled to hear this. However Barbie, who has a final three deal with the men, doesn't. She goes right over to Max and tells him what Nick and Jessi said. Max comes up with a plan to frame Lola for telling him the plan. Meanwhile, at Idir, Gerda complains to Alf and Tyler about Sam. Gerda goes on about how Sam is not a nice person and is undeserving to stay in the game. Tyler is visibly annoyed at Gerda and when she leaves, he goes off about her to Alf. Alf agrees that Gerda is taking things too personally but says he knows how to get her to stay calm. Tyler goes to Casey and Sam and informs them about Gerda's antics. Sam gets offended when she learns Gerda called her undeserving, saying everyone left is deserving to stay. At Bazid, Max confronts Nick and Jessi about their plan. Nick tries to deny it, but Max informs them Lola told him what they said. Jessi begins to fume as she and Nick deny and deny. Max leaves the two and they begin to vent about Lola. Throughout the day, Nick and Jessi ignore Lola. Worried, Lola tries to ask what is wrong. This causes Nick to go off, calling her a liar. Lola, not knowing why, fights back, saying she hasn't lied since Day 1. The two go at each other before Baron has to take Lola away to calm her. Day 17 Through out the day, Lola is ignored by Nick and Jessi. Any time she tries to make conversation with them, they either walk away or just don't respond. She finally gives up, calling them immature. Lola approaches Barbie, Baron, and Max. She pleads her case to stay over Nick, who she views as arrogant. Baron agrees, saying Nick has changed from Day 1 and isn't pleasant to be around. Lola says that if Nick goes, she will be loyal to them to the end. The three consider their voting options. Day 18 The two tribes meet for their sixth immunity challenge. Jeff reveals the reward will be kept a secret for the winning tribe. When asked to sit someone out, they sit Nick out. The first two up are Baron and Tyler, and they get pig brains. They both force the brains into their mouths but Tyler struggles to eat it while Baron has no problem. He swallows the brains first, winning Bazid their first point. The next round is Lola and Sam and they get meal worms. Lola outright refuses to eat it, giving Sam an easy point for Idir. The next two are Casey and Jessi and they get larva. Both women struggle and Jessi spits up her larva, allowing Casey to finish her larva, scoring Idir their second point. Max and Alf are next and they get balut. Both Max and Alf slowly eat the balut but Max begins to slow down. Alf stuffs the rest in his mouth but takes his time chewing. As Max fills the rest of his mouth with balut, Alf swallows his, giving Idir their third point. Gerda and Barbie go head to head in the fifth round and get fafaru. Barbie nearly vomits at the sight while Gerda is unable to look at it. Jeff begins the round and the two women stuff their face. Both nearly throw it up but continue to eat. Gerda finishes here seconds before Barbie, winning Idir the challenge. Idir returns to camp and Alf opens the note. The note reads that the merge will be taking place on their beach. The five are excited to know they have made the merge and all agree to stick together and pick off Bazid. At Bazid, the six return to camp upset that they lost. As Lola lays in the shelter, Nick and Jessi push hard for her to go, saying that she will flip at the merge to take everyone out. The other three agree. As the two leave, Baron, Max, and Barbie talk about possibly voting Nick out. Lola goes to the trio once again and makes her plea, once again stating that she will be loyal to them no matter what. Baron states he knows and is considering keeping her over Nick, as he wanted to turn on them. At Tribal, Jeff asks Max when he thinks the merge is coming. Max states he believes the merge is next so they need to go into the merge with the most loyal five so they can take out Idir. Lola once again promises her loyalty if they vote for Nick. Jessi then threatens the trio, saying that if they join Lola in voting Nick, she will flip to Idir as they wouldn't show the same loyalty she showed them. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Lola goes in a 5-1 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The merge occurs! * With the tribes equal at five, the battle for power begins! * A crazy Tribal Council! Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Survivor: Turkey